Gone Again
by TetraForce214
Summary: Reid has been captured again and the Unsub isn't your typical Unsub. Cas and Dean pick up the case and form bonds but will it be for nothing? Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Criminal Minds, or Supernatural. WARNING: Slight Reid!Whump may increase. "Reid" and review please.*Story up for adoption. Please msg me if you're interested*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**~ The fray ~**

Reid groaned as he was literally thrown in to the 'cell' he had been calling 'home' for a few weeks now, if he managed to count the days properly. The people who kidnapped him had been keeping him alive and healthy. In fact if he even as sneezed he would have what he assumed to be a doctor, considering the 'doctor's' eyes were black, looking him over. In all the years he had been profiling he had never seen or heard of a kidnapper that would treat their victims like this. Nevertheless he was glad that he wasn't killed, tied up, or tortured. Reid got up and dusted himself off. He walked over to the chair to sit down and read. Whoever was keeping him here they wanted him alive and well, physically and mentally. He picked up a book called, "Supernatural: The Woman in White" and flipped through the pages with ease he read the entire book in a little more than four minutes. Setting it down he started walking over to the bed on the other side of the room when he heard a loud thump and rushed footsteps toward him. As the footsteps came closer he found he could not move not out of fear but because his legs would not move as if he was grounded. One of the people in the group of what seemed to be five opened the cell door and grabbed him. The next thing he knew everything was black.

~_~_~SPN-CM~_~_~

Hoch and Morgan were in the bullpen looking for anything that would help them find Reid. If it weren't for the videos every other day they would have thought he was dead. The videos consisted of either Reid getting thrown into a cellar like room with little to no light or him sitting and flipping through a book. These videos were given to them by a random person that apparently had been walking within a block of the main entrance. The rest of the team, save for Garcia, was out looking for buildings that could possibly have rooms like that. The only building within a 200 mile radius that might have rooms like that was just a warehouse with a hut in the middle covered with symbols that looked strangely like Latin symbols and was also completely empty save for a single chair in the middle of the hut. Running only into dead ends; every lead ran cold and there were no witnesses they had nothing JJ had even talked to the press a few times, nothing. They had nothing what-so-ever to go off of and they were starting to feel hopeless.

"CAS!" Dean shouted at the air moments before the sound of wings filled the room and Cas appeared in front of Dean.

"Hello Dean."

"Where have you been? I've have been calling for hours."

"My apologies Dean."

"Never mind that we have a case. At first glance it looks to be angels but my gut says otherwise, no matter how much I hate those flying douche bags I don't think they did it"

"So what happened?"

"A FBI agent went missing about a week ago and he was last seen near a devils gate and he disappeared into thin air according to a witness. There isn't much else about the case but he has an interesting background. He graduated High school at 12 and got pretty much every PHD there is. He joined the BAU a few years ago, Behavior Analysis Unit, and has been solving cases there for at least 3 years, and he's only 24!"

"Well it sounds like demons but then again it could be angels too."

"My thought exactly"

"What did Sam say about this?"

"Well Sam and I have decided to go our separate ways for a while"

"What?"

"Yah I know you don't like it but oh well," Dean said as he grabbed his duffle bags and headed for the Impala.

**10 Hours later in Quantico**

"Cas would you stay here and wait last time you came with me as FBI it didn't turn out well. Also we're dealing with the real FBI so it'll be harder to pass this off. Just please stay put." Dean said as they were pulling up to the office. Dean stepped out of the Impala after Cas nodded. He watched Dean walk up to the building, and as he opened the door Cas flew off.

**Meanwhile**

Once Reid woke up he instantly knew he was tied to a chair gagged and blindfolded. It was also hot and he could hear flames but it seemed as if the flames weren't spreading so he was safe… for now.

He sat there for about five minutes before he heard a set of footsteps on concrete or bricks. "You're awake, good. Now if your friends hadn't gotten so close we would still be back there. It's a shame that we have to be here but it will do." A sly female voice rang out.

"What do you want with me?" Reid said muffled by the cloth.

"Well I want our side to win the others want their side to win but with you out there we will fail, all of us will fail and things will still be the same with all you filthy humans walking around without a care in the world not knowing about the real evil out there." She started before letting out a small chuckle and continuing. "Then again you don't even know what I'm talking about do you? Well we are close to the end now though." She laughed a bit before hitting Reid with the back of her hand sending him to the floor with a thump. She then picked him up setting him up right, removing the cloth from his mouth, and walking a few feet away from him before starting again saying, "Open your mouth without my permission and I will make sure your friends will die in the battle."

Reid nodded before he heard a small beep signaling a camera had been turned on. The girl walked over next to him and said, "Hello agents I'm guessing you want your friend here back" she pulled him by the hair to lift his head toward the camera. "Now if you want him back listen to me carefully. I need you to stop looking for him for one week otherwise," She pulled out a knife and stuck it to his throat he grunted a little making sure to not upset the woman. She dropped her hands saying, "Get the picture? Now once the week is over I will tell you exactly where he is and no harm will come to him at all. Bye for now." And she started walking back to the camera.

Reid then thought about what she said earlier about his friends dyeing in the battle if he opened his mouth. If he was right this was a trap and his team would die if he said anything but if he didn't they wouldn't even have a chance. He opened his mouth and yelled, "IT'S A TRAP…" before the women ran over to him and she punched him hard enough to break his nose and put him on the floor she then ran over to the camera and turned it off with a beep.

"You'll pay for that," she said slicing the ropes, picking him up, and throwing him against the wall.

**(AN) Sorry about the lines in random parts of the page my computer glitched and I couldn't get rid of them. Any ways how did I do on the first chapter? Please review if you want more. Otherwise I might stop writhing this. If you liked or you have any suggestions on what to put in the story tell me. Anyways ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN) Oh my, another chapter in less than a week! A NEW RECORD! Seriously though I suck at updating, but seeing someone follow within the first 6 hours gave me more inspiration. Just saying that Reid is my ALL TIME FAVORITE character in "Criminal Minds" so there will be no way I would let him die. I looked at the last chapter and found no lines but a failure to read what I wrote all the way through. *Whispers* wow I need a beta reader. *Normal voice* Anyway this might end up slightly gruesome but I try to make it T and not M rated. So again reviews help me write, and on with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

**~_~_~ Stars in the Dust ~_~_~**

Reid hit the wall with a thud and heard his wrist shatter. The pain sent chills down his spine and he yelped as he fell to the ground curled in a ball. He tried to stand but only got about half way when the woman grabbed his hair pulling him up and dragging him out a door and into another room where he was strapped down to another chair and the blindfold finally taken off. The light was bright enough to temporary blind him. Once he could see again he saw the woman wearing her dark blond hair down past her shoulders and a black shirt with blue jeans. She was standing in front of a table with various sharp instruments. The young genius started to feel panic rise in the back of his mind as flashbacks of Tobias Henkel flew by him. The woman turned around holding a particularly menacing knife. She started walking over to him saying, "I know you heard me when I said DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" and the knife dug into the back of Reid's arm and he let out a small scream. "Now I made a promise to your team that you would be ok, so that will be it. Defy me again and it will be worse." And with that she put the knife back on the table and walked out of the room leaving his arm bleeding on to the floor. He was lucky that it was the back of his arm and shallow but it still hurt. The woman came back in with a wet cloth and a needle. She put the cloth on the cut and started to put the needle to his other arm when he flinched away. "Relax," she started her voice laced with boredom and annoyance, "It's not narcotics and it will just make you sleep nothing else." He reluctantly relaxed and felt the tip of the needle go into his skin and everything faded to black.

**~_~_~ SPN-CM ~_~_~**

"Hey Hotch did you call in an agent from South Dakota to help find Reid?" Morgan asked as he walked into Aaron's office.

"No why is someone here?" Hotch asked looking up from his papers, and out the window where he saw a tall man with a cheap suit and tie standing outside the door.

"Yup"

"I'll be right back" Hotch said as he got up and walked out the door to see who the mystery man was. The man had short hair and a stance saying he had served in the military. So why was she standing here as an FBI agent?

"Hello I'm agent carter from the South Dakota branch. I'm here because the man who may have taken your agent took one of our agents a few years back and we've been chasing him all over the country." The agent said shaking Hotch's hand.

"I'm Agent Hotchner that is Agent Morgan" Hotch said pointing to himself, then Morgan.

"Pleasure to meet you. Although I wish that we met under different circumstances. Can you tell me more about the case?"

"Yes and you can meet the rest of the team while we're at it." Hotch said. All though he was skeptical he started walking to the conference room filling in Agent Carter as they walked.

"So Doctor Reid had gone home where he was attacked? Do you know how many people attacked him?" Carter asked just as he sat down in a vacant chair in the back of the room. The rest of the team filed in and started talking.

_Wow even with help we're coming up with nothing. I swear once I find that demon I'm going to ki-_

"Carter"

"What, sorry I was thinking." Agent Carter said. Just then a boy about 10 years old walked in holding a small brown box with a note taped on the top. JJ grabbed the note and it read, _To The team and 'Friend'_ Morgan grabbed the box and the boy walked out. Morgan set the box on the table and cut the tape with his pocket knife. Inside the box were two DVD's and a letter. Carter grabbed and opened the letter. He read it aloud to the team saying, "Dear agents and friends, or well 'Friend'. I have enclosed two DVD's one of the young genius the other of a Red headed friend-"Carter stopped staring at the line in disbelief. "Charlie…" he muttered passing the note to Hotch, and looked at the ground fists clenched and shaking.

Hotch continued reading "Now if you want them to live I need you to follow my directions carefully. Now these videos are a bit different because you got to close to us." Hotch stopped and looked up. _We were so close how did we miss them?_ Hotch said before continuing, "Oh and Dean tell Sammy he's next." Hotch finished confused about the last line. However Carter was obviously furious and the team watched him walk out of the room, down the stairs and out the door.

"Should we wait for him?" Penelope asked staring at the box on the table.

"No if they have clues as to where they are then we might find them" Morgan said sternly.

"Although does anyone know who Charlie or Sam are?" JJ asked. The team all paused and thought about it.

"No" they all replied.

"I Think they're Agent Carters family going by his reaction" Emily said. "Also I think your right Morgan. We can watch them while were waiting especially if the videos are bad having Carter act up might like that might be a bad idea."

They put the DVD with a note saying Reid in the computer hooked up to the projector the video started with Reid tied up and blindfolded then a woman came onto screen and walked over next to Reid then said, "Hello agents I'm guessing you want your friend here back" she pulled Reid by the hair to lift his head toward the camera. "Now if you want him back listen to me carefully. I need you to stop looking for him for one week otherwise," She pulled out a knife and stuck it to his throat he grunted a little. She then dropped her hands saying, "Get the picture?" The woman blinked twice then continued, "Now once the week is over I will tell you exactly where he is and no harm will come to him at all. Bye for now." And she started walking back to the camera. Reid suddenly yelled "IT'S A TRAP…" The team tensed as the woman came over and punched Reid they heard a crack and saw him fall to the ground. Then she ran to the camera shutting it off.

Everyone looked around and Garcia was crying a little. "Is that Reid?" Carter said he had obviously walked in just as the video was ending. He looked a lot calmer then he did and he had his phone in his hand.

"Yeah that's Reid" Emily said her voice shaking just enough to be noticeable.

"We'll find him"

"We might have to wait to find him as much as I hate saying this but that woman will kill him if we don't do what she said." Hotch said.

Carter looked up and said, "Wait can you zoom in on the woman's eyes right after she said 'Get the picture' and then play it frame by frame?"

Everyone looked at him confused as to why he asked but never the less Garcia nodded and did her magic. They all looked at the screen and saw pitch black eyes. Everyone froze and Carter sat back down. "Let's play the next video"


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN) OK I normally don't update that often but considering that I got a concussion and I'm on 'Bed rest' for a few weeks so I've got time I might as well get some chapters up to entertain. Once I go back to school though it will be a while till I update again. Sorry for the short chapter I couldn't think of any details that would fit the story line. Anyways enough of my rambling, and on with the story.**

**Chapter 3**

**~_~_~Iridescent~_~_~**

_**The cells**_

_Ow gee that is the last time I go get drunk and flirty._ Charlie thought. She then heard a shuffling in the corner of the room she was in. she turned to see a young man about 24-26 years old standing up and slowly walking over to her. He looked like he was physically strong but he had been beaten down more than once.

"Hello" he said he sounded horse.

"Hi I'm Charlie, Charlie Bradbury."

"Doctor Spencer Reid"

"Doctor Reid, so cute and a doctor" Charlie said putting emphasis on 'Doctor' and shaking his hand lightly. "So any idea what we're doing here?" she asked gesturing to the room.

"Sort of, I mean I heard her say that she needed me out of the way or everyone would fail. What she meant by that though I'm still figuring out. She might want our friends dead though good thing I warned them."

"Wait, do you believe in the supernatural Spence?"

"Well, not really, no" Reid asked with a puzzled look on his face, "Why do you ask?"

"Because we might have been kidnapped by…" Charlie started then the door flew open and six guys came in four of them grabbed Reid holding him back and two of them grabbed Charlie and sedated her. Reid watched as she went limp and was carried Bridal style out of the room. The men holding him back sat him down in the chair and tied him down again.

_**Random room with the evil lady.**__ \- Hey don't judge!_

"Hi there Charlie sorry about that rude interruption back there but I can't have you telling poor little Spence what is going on. Besides I need you to tell Dean that you're going to be here till the end of the week and he can't come looking for us till then. And tell them that the consequence is the same if anyone comes, looking, dead friends." The woman said as Charlie woke up. The woman was standing next to a camera. "Alright go" she said as she turned the camera on.

"Hi Dean I'm ok but you can't come looking for me till the end of the week. She says the consequences will be the same if you come looking for me before that. Oh and tell Ellen and Jo I said hello." And with that the camera turned off.

"Thank you for not causing trouble. Spencer was a pain to deal with since his last outburst."

"You're welcome… I think. Now can I go back to the other room with Spencer?"

"Yes but no telling him about the supernatural or you will be separated again. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good"

And with that the two men from before walked back in put a sack over her head picked her up and carried her to the room with Spencer.

**~_~_~Meanwhile~_~_~**

"Let's play the next video"

Garcia put the second DVD in the computer and hit play.

They saw a young girl about Reid's age with red hair sitting in a chair. The girl said a summarized version of what the woman said with Reid but she added, "And say hi to Ellen and Jo for me." At the end which seemed to upset Agent Carter. "Agent Carter what did she say?" Hotch said

"Ellen and Jo" Carter murmured

"What?"

"She said Ellen and Jo, but…" he said a little louder

"But what Carter?" Hotch persisted

"But Ellen and Jo are… dead."

"Did she know?"

"Yes, and I think she wanted to tell us she was in or around a cemetery." Carter said, "Should we check? I mean she is defiantly ready to kill and or torture, who knows what she might do to them."

"We can look but at the same time we can't do anything."

"What about looking without taking action so she can't tell what we're doing"

"In other words…?" Emily said looking at Carter

"We look at grave yards in the area that also have houses on or next to the grounds. Also check if they have storm cellars as wall because the rooms they were in looked like stone walls and mettle floor." Carter said as he walked over to a map on the wall.

"Alright let's do it."Hotch said


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN) Alright I'm back now. So on with the story. :)**

**Chapter 4**

**~_~Demons~_~**

Reid struggled against the ropes hoping that Charlie was alright. The door was flung open and one of the men dropped Charlie, who at the time had a sack over her red head. She groaned and stood up taking the sack off but, by the time she turned around, the door was closing. She took a minute to look around the room. Upon spotting Spencer she ran over and undid the knots holding his wrists to the wooden chair. "Are you okay?" Spencer asked looking at Charlie, worry etched all over his face. Charlie nodded and he leaned back on his hands jumping and letting out a small yelp of pain. He forgot about the broken wrist in all the mess. _Come to think of it when I was tied down my wrist hurt more than it normally would have._

He was snapped from his thoughts at the sound of Charlie's voice, "Are you okay? What happened to your wrist? Also I think your nose is broken too..."

"Charlie. CHARLIE. I'm alright I've been shot in the knee before, this doesn't even come close to hurting as bad. Okay relax no use panicking." Reid said stopping Charlie mid-sentence. "Now what were you trying to tell me before they took you?"

Charlie stopped and thought for a moment, or was it for a minute, or for an hour? She couldn't tell. She finally responded with, "I don't remember."

Before he could respond the door flew open again, only this time a lone girl with long brown hair that came to her lower back entered. She had cerulean blue eyes shaped like almonds. She was wearing a long, simple white long sleeve dress, and her feet were bare. She was holding a lump of what seemed to be blankets and pillows she walked over to the pair and handed the lump to Spencer and Charlie. She began walking out when the skinny genius stopped her and said, "Wait what's your name?" The girl stopped for a second before walking out of the room faster.

"We need to wrap your wrist with something. I could tear a blanket and make a wrap or…" Charlie started before being interrupted by Spencer.

"Or we could just use this." Reid raised his uninjured hand to reveal a first aid kit. Charlie nodded and took the kit from him, opening it. Inside was everything that would go in a traditional first aid kit as well as a note in a semi messy handwriting saying, 'Behave and you'll get food, water, etc...' Spencer sat there while Charlie carefully wrapped his wrist with an ace wrap getting only a hiss when she tried to tie it off. Charlie cleaned and wrapped his cut with gauze. "Thank you," Reid said. "We should get some rest". Charlie simply nodded and the pair made makeshift beds before lying down and attempting to sleep.

**~_~CM~SPN~_~**

"We have been through every area with a graveyard on sight that had buildings of any sort and we have nothing." Hotch said running a hand over his face. "Any other ideas Carter?"

"Was there an area that you checked that seemed uh… off, or different? Carter said, stress obviously getting to him.

"Well, there was one warehouse that had a hut like structure in the middle of it that had writing all over it in what looked to be Latin," JJ said, "but when we looked it had nothing more than an empty desk and chair."

"We could look there. I'm not sure if we'd find anything but we could try."

**About 30 minutes later – warehouse**

"This isn't Latin." Carter said, looking at the writing.

"Then what is it?" Morgan asked, looking between the writing and Carter

"It looks like Enochian, but the language is hardly ever used and the amount of people that know it probably amount to less than a hundred." That are human anyways. Carter added silently.

"Then that narrows it down to maybe 100 people?" Hotch asked, relief spreading to his voice that they finally had something.

"More like fifty to sixty, it's a hundred worldwide and I am fairly certain that they are staying in this country."

"Well, let's get Garcia to look into it." Hotch said walking out of the warehouse.

**Alright so this took way too long but at least it's done.**


End file.
